


龙类Paro

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 龙riderX龙韦伯，动物世界警告，几乎是个rape梗警告，爬行动物警告（龙类生理参考了蜥蜴与鳄鱼）请您自行斟酌自己的接受度，如果不行请即刻关闭本页面。变成了一个西幻故事，自己给自己挖了个坑。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

韦伯.维尔维特这是他的名字，他已经独自度过了100年的岁月，自认为自己直到老死也是如此。他是头性格孤僻的龙，若问起原因大概是幼龙时期受同类欺凌的缘故。作为一头雄性绿龙他从出生起就太过瘦小，再过了几十年竟发现连魔力的保有量也格外低下。前者对于雄性来说多少有些伤及自尊，后者对于龙类来说如同噩耗。即便这样的事情在种群里偶有发生，但是作为埃尔梅罗家的幼龙却变得不可饶恕。在被同伴欺凌的岁月里还要忍受生父冰冷的目光，这让韦伯难以忍受，于是刚到成年的年纪他就孤身离开了绿龙的群居地。

如今他居住在一片靠近人类生活的山林里，离群索居的日子虽然寂寞但让他获得了内心的宁静。偶尔他会幻化成人形去人类的居住地游览，他喜欢人类的书籍，虽然它们的体积实在是太小，只有维持在人形的状态才能翻阅。这些比他脆弱的动物让他好奇，他们善良又贪婪，弱小又无畏。偶尔出于好心他会搭救在山林里迷路的人类，久而久之他被供奉为这里的山神，他觉得好笑，明明他这样的实力在龙类里只能是末流。

独居的岁月里偶尔也会有同类骚扰，落单的雄龙进入他的领地。韦伯的体型太过像一头雌龙，愚蠢的雄性甚至企图和他交配。所幸的是一般这样的龙类不会太强，韦伯靠着自己的声波攻击勉强能应付得来。再加上他可能和人类混得久了，偶尔还学了些骂人的话，灵活运用在龙身上倒也贴切，于是这100年的岁月总归是平安度过了。

一日韦伯正在林间打盹，忽然一个巨大的阴影从他的头顶掠过，等他抬头看时那阴影已经变成了远处的一颗红点。韦伯知道，那应当是头红色的巨龙。作为龙类里的上层，红龙体型巨大，法力充沛，性格霸道。这里距离龙类的聚集地已是很远，更别提生活在最遥远区域的红龙。但韦伯没有细想，只当是对方偶然路过他的领地，便继续打起他的盹。  
可之后的日子里那巨大的身影却隔三岔五地飞过他的领地，通过多次的观察韦伯发现，对方的体型在红龙里也可谓巨大，翼展足有50米。飞过时翅膀带起的风流如一阵飓风，百年巨树都被轻易吹弯腰，而人类的脆弱的房屋则只有被吹飞卷走的结局。

于是那些人类找到了他，“尊贵的龙王，请您帮帮我们吧。”他们这样说。  
韦伯摇了摇自己细长的脖子不知如何回绝，“好吧，人类，但下不为例。”百年来他与人类相安无事，人类对他尊重有礼，作为回报他理应答应，即便这有可能要了他的命。

他祈愿那头蠢龙别再飞过自己的领地，但他的愿望终究没能实现。又是一个阳光明媚的午后，那巨大的身影由北至南急速而来。韦伯抖动自己的翅膀飞上前去，拦住了对方的去路。  
“笨蛋，你打扰倒我午睡了。”他骂了一句，尽可能掩饰自己的心虚，毕竟凑近看他才知道对方是如何的庞大威严。红色的鳞甲在阳光的照射下如火焰般熠熠生辉，脖子上的逆鳞似剑一般密布，那粗壮的脖子里大概有一颗硕大的火鳃，能让他永无止尽地喷射火焰。赤色的眼睛笔直地注视前方，韦伯猜想在红龙里他也一定是头位于顶端的雄龙。  
“这可真是抱歉，余一直在找只绿龙。”对方却很有礼貌，他看了眼眼前的绿龙，他的鳞甲油黑若不是太阳的反光折射出墨绿的光泽，他大概会猜测这是条黑龙“余听闻，这处山林里住着位脾气不太好的小姐。”红龙细细打量着眼前的绿龙，细长的身形看起来优雅端庄，那双灰绿色的眼睛让他刚才的骂声都听起来温柔了几分。

“什么？你这白痴。”对方的回答显然激怒了韦伯，又是只寻求配偶的蠢龙。  
“余是红龙王，伊斯坎达尔。”对方报上了自己的姓名，“听闻此处有头拒绝了所有雄性的雌性绿龙，现在前来将其征服！”红龙王的声音自豪而威严，像是宣布着这片领地本就归他所有。  
“白痴吗？”听到此处，韦伯便理解了，他心里疯狂地咒骂起来，大概是那些被他击退的雄性为了自己的可悲的面子将他描绘成一只强悍暴烈的雌龙。故事一传十十传百，期间还在不断地添油加醋，最终引起了红龙王伊斯坎达尔的注意。  
若真是如此最好的方法就是搬家，逃得越远越好，于是他转身逃离。

但可怜的韦伯却未想到，他们光是翼展的差距就有十几米，他不可能逃过红龙的追逐。他还没飞多远便被对方追上，巨大的身型朝着他扑来，将他整个撞入一处洞穴。他企图用擅长的声波击退对方，可那如山的体型让他的吼叫变成了幼兽的嘶鸣。最终他被红龙逼到角落，那巨大的爪子摁住了他的上肢，将他推倒在地。  
“笨蛋，你弄疼我了！”体型的差距使韦伯位于绝对的下风，还未等他有多少反击，对方粗壮有力的尾巴已经勾起他的尾巴，缠绕依附。鳞甲相互磨蹭发出细簌的声响，伊斯坎达尔的尾巴动作温柔但他摁住韦伯的前爪却依旧有力。  
红龙王看着眼前的绿龙，她灰绿色的眼睛里写着委屈，那些圆润的墨绿色鳞甲比自己的小得多且更加光滑。她的尾巴细长优雅，还有些抗拒自己的缠绕，却敌不过自己强壮的尾部肌肉，已被紧紧锁住。他打开自己尾根部两侧的阴茎囊，一对硕大的半阴茎跳了出来，它们的腹面正中均有深凹的精沟连接着前端的龟头。而阴囊依旧在阴茎囊内，也正是因为此他的尾根部比一般龙类的更加宽大。

“你这愚蠢的蜥蜴，快从我身上下来！” 像是耗尽最后的力气叫骂着，却毫无用处，力量的压倒使他无法反抗，成对的半阴颈向他尾根部的靠近，大概再过一会对方就会发现自己才不是什么强悍暴烈的雌龙，而是个发育不良的瘦弱雄性。想到这里韦伯心里的懊丧又泛了起来，他已经很久没有体会到这种无力感。  
果不其然，当伊斯坎达尔发现身下的绿龙没有雌性应有的生泄腔，而同样是一对阴茎囊时他停下了动作。他红色的眼睛里先是有一丝疑惑，但没过一会便大笑了起来，利爪拍打着韦伯的背。“没想到你是个小子。”他松开了摁住韦伯肩部的爪子，尾巴也跟着放松了缠绕的力度。  
“笨蛋，你还不下来。”韦伯没好气地看着眼前的红龙，心里已经委屈到了极点，若是可以他现在就想找个角落独自哭上一会儿。快200岁的龙被同性压在身下无力反抗，这样的耻辱即便是韦伯也难以下咽。  
“有什么关系嘛小子。”伊斯坎达尔却没有急着从他身上离开，“性欲，是不需要性别的。”那条放松的尾巴又缠绕了上来。  
“蠢蜥蜴，你说什么！”韦伯惊叫了起来，他原本以为知道真相后对方会离开，却没想到眼前的红龙简直是个疯子。

红龙的利爪握着绿龙的，强健的后腿跨过绿龙的两侧，用自身的体重将对方的下肢死死压制。那强而有力的尾巴重新恢复了刚才的力度，甚至想要将他的下肢也拧过来好让腹部紧密贴合。韦伯腹部的鳞片是奶白色，更为柔软敏感。伊斯坎达尔硕大的半阴茎再附近蹭动挤压，硕大的龟头磨蹭着囊口的鳞甲，马眼处流出的清液将那里打湿泛着水光。  
红龙压低自己的身子整个于韦伯靠近，他的鼻息喷涌着热气，泛着浓烈的硫磺味。韦伯紧紧闭上自己的双眼，不想去面对身上的红龙，他劝慰自己就当这是场噩梦。但龟头碾压囊口的神经，让一种难以言喻的快感包裹他的身体，酥麻的点流感让韦伯失了力气，只得期期艾艾地忍受对方的欺凌。

那对硕大的龟头终于碾开了囊口，顶入了韦伯的阴茎囊内，即便里面没有多少空间留给它们。龙的阴茎在没有性欲时也出于勃起状态，收于囊内。伊斯坎达尔的龟头撞击着韦伯深藏其中的阴茎，胶原体撞击在一起将快感传递给双方。而囊口同时紧致地包裹着进入的部分，腔体内是和外侧全然不同的温暖湿滑，柔软的内壁下意识地张合着吸附着进入的龟头。  
韦伯从未有过这样的体验，他的阴茎囊因外物的进入而肿胀，坚硬的龟头撞击着他的阴茎，甚至连更深处的阴囊也感受到了挤压带来的快感。屈辱感与快感交织在一起使他呜咽出声，他的喉咙里发出属于龙类的隆隆低鸣。红龙没有放松对他的控制，反而更加用力地抓着他的前肢，好让阴茎顶入他的阴茎囊里。

用力的顶撞使韦伯颤抖起来，他的阴茎囊根本无法承受这样的对待，伊斯坎达尔的龟头霸道地挤入掠夺着里面本就狭窄的空间。韦伯勃起的阴茎被撞得发疼，快感却又带给他射精的冲动。  
“你，你让我，我的，出来...”韦伯啜泣着说道，声音很轻像是一种哀求，他的腰已经没有多少力气，尾巴被对方紧紧纠缠，下腹翻转向上，是个极为不舒服的姿势。  
伊斯坎达尔没说话，依言从里面撤了出来。撤出时龟头上已经沾满了韦伯阴茎囊内湿润的肠液，托带着银丝沾湿了他们的贴合处。阴茎囊因为异物的撤出放松，里面的肉壁不自觉地打着抖。韦伯试图调整自己的姿势，但狭小的空间使他施展不开。那对半阴茎探了出来，他很少让自己这对乳白色的胶原柱体接触空气，冰凉的感觉让他有些不适。

所幸龙是不会脸红的，不然自己羞怯到想死的样子大概会暴露无疑。他还没太多功夫细想，红龙那对硕大半阴茎便贴了上来，与他的相互磨蹭。与先前的撞击全然不同，他们光滑的半阴茎磨蹭在一起，带动着彼此腹部的相互摩擦。红龙腹部的鳞甲虽然相对柔软，但对韦伯的而言依旧粗糙坚硬，他白嫩的腹部很快就留下了几道粉红色的刮痕。  
缺乏性经验的韦伯很快射了出来，一对半阴茎现后吐出了白浊的精液，粘腻湿哒哒地滴落在他们的贴合处。窘迫的样子更让他羞耻起来，想找个地缝钻进去才好。可伊斯坎达尔又怎么会给他这样的机会，他的阴茎再次挺入韦伯的阴茎囊内。阴茎外露使得里面有了一定的空间，两颗阴囊虽然顶在囊口却仍留有一道缝隙。

硕大的龟头碾开了那里，并直接顶了进去，比刚才进得更深，粗壮的柱身将阴囊往上顶，不断得挺动将两个紧致得阴茎囊肏开。里面是湿热的肠肉，刚刚射出的精液顺着囊口进入他的体内，搅动着里面的肠液一起润滑着每一次抽插。  
红龙强健的前爪摁住了绿龙的肩背，粗壮的脖子磨蹭着绿龙细长的颈部，逆鳞的相互摩擦带来强烈的痛感。红龙如剑戟一般锋利的逆鳞几乎要刺入绿龙的脖子里，硫磺味的鼻息喷洒在绿龙的脸上，吐出的信子上还带着火花。他身下的绿龙用那双灰绿色的眼睛看着自己，因高潮带来的快感而变得有些失焦，龙没有泪水，但他湿漉漉的眼睛却像是随时都要落下泪来。  
伊斯坎达尔用火热的舌信子舔了舔韦伯眼周的鳞甲，那里也是柔软的。尾根部紧密地贴合在一起，他的半阴茎已经彻底进入了对方的阴茎囊。

囊口因来回抽插而变得肿胀，里面的嫩肉有些外翻，展露出粉色的光泽。囊内湿热一片，红龙的体温本就比韦伯高上一些，那对半阴茎更是烫得过分，韦伯忍不住打起抖来。肠肉下意识地张合，把半阴茎彻底吞入其中。而伊斯坎达尔在里面暧昧地抽动着，挺动的过程按摩着韦伯藏于体内的阴囊，快感一阵阵地涌来，让绿龙无法抗拒。  
多年独居的韦伯并不知情事的关节，哪处是自己的敏感，哪处又会让他疼痛，现在全被身上的红龙探了清楚。胶原质地的阴茎在里面来到处冲撞，龟头碾开了每一处褶皱，阴囊被磨蹭得舒服，韦伯只觉得自己要被彻底征服，甘愿委身于红龙之下。他隆隆的低鸣变成了另一幅样子，鼻息喷洒着湿热的气息，泛着草木的香气和硫磺未迥异。  
红龙的舌信子舔舐着绿龙的后颈皮，那里的鳞甲黝黑发亮，坚硬且难以撼动。伊斯坎达尔露出自己獠牙，每一颗都锋利巨大，狠狠地咬了韦伯的脖子。  
低鸣声顷刻转为嘶吼，龙鸣惊动了山林里的鸟兽，连碎石都颤动起来。

撕咬的疼痛让绿龙企图反抗，可不论是前爪的压制还是后肢的钳制都让他动弹不得，而两侧阴茎囊内那对半阴茎更是已经顶入了最深处，像是要将他的身体肏穿。红龙没有松口，他的利齿像是要将韦伯脖子上的鳞甲咬碎，且已经卓有成效。绿龙的后脖颈开始出血，在红龙看来绿龙的血液甚至有些凉。  
龙鸣转为哭泣似的哀鸣，这让伊斯坎达尔软下心松了口，脖子上是红龙的利齿留下的一排血孔。即便绿龙有着超常的自身修复能力，但红龙的利齿还是让他疼痛难忍。疼痛使韦伯的身体紧绷，连着阴茎囊也绞紧，压缩着内部的空间。这让伊斯坎达尔肏入其内的阴茎获得强烈的刺激，他的龟头被绞紧的肠壁研磨，上面的肉粒缝隙磨蹭着每一根神经。  
快感的驱动下他不顾绿龙的难受，开始了新一轮肏弄。那原本温度偏低的阴茎囊已经被他的阴茎烫得发热，湿热的肠液在撞击中发出响亮的水泽声。龙的性交能持续好几天，不停地肏弄与射精，以确保他们的配偶能够怀孕产卵，且身下唯一的孩子。  
可两头雄龙则无需考虑受孕的问题，他们偶尔翻滚在一起更像是在练习搏斗。此时红龙大开大合的肏弄已经让绿龙麻木，快感如岩浆般融化着他的其他观感，像是要把他融化为一缕蒸汽。而他暴露在外的半阴茎在他们贴合的尾部与腹部之间磨蹭，鳞片粗糙的摩擦给细嫩的胶原体柱身的带来强烈的刺激。他又无法克制地射了出来，精液将场面变得更加混乱。

射精是阴茎囊的绞紧让伊斯坎达尔的喉咙里发出了舒适的低吼，和韦伯的不同那是能够震慑住世间万物的声音。性快感让他舒适，身下的绿龙已经彻底成为他的所有物，那对阴茎囊就如同雌龙的生泻腔一样吞吃着他的半阴茎。黏滑柔韧的肠壁，一浪一浪地吮吸他的龟头，销魂蚀骨的快感让他沉溺其中。  
伊斯坎达尔射了出来，精液浇灌着囊壁，红龙的精液如岩浆般高热，那被肏得几乎失去知觉的阴茎囊被高热的精液烫得发抖。勉强吞吃着对韦伯来说超乎常理的精液，更多的部分着从囊口出流出，打湿他们贴合在一起的尾部，滴落在地上。  
韦伯像是累极了，等到红龙离他的身体是还无法立刻动弹。他的身体趴在地面上，喘息着，暴露在两侧的半阴茎也无力收回。马眼出还挂着几滴精液，看起来色情又可爱。

“你这疯子。”他耗尽力气白了一旁的红龙一眼。  
“小子，你很舒服吧。”红龙却毫不在意，他抖动自己的脖子，四肢趴在地上，张大嘴伸了个懒腰，“你叫什么名字？”伊斯坎达尔惬意地问道  
“韦伯，韦伯.维尔维特。”绿龙老实地回答了对方的问题。  
“你是埃尔梅罗家那只离家出走的绿龙？”那双红色的眼睛有些吃惊，他从未想到绿龙王的幺子会一个人生活在如此偏僻的山林里。  
“你怎么知道？”休息了一阵韦伯勉强站起了身子。  
“余认识你的兄长，他很担心你。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，他说的应当是迪卢姆多，那是韦伯童年时光里唯一的温情所在，“或许你该回到族群里。”  
“不，我喜欢这里。”韦伯低下头，他不知该如何面对自己的亲族，更不知道该如何面对充满恶意的同类。  
“你可真有意思，余会再来看你的。”说罢伊斯坎达尔已经走到洞穴口，扑扇着那对巨大的翅膀，此时夜幕已经降临，山林间顷刻挂起了狂风。  
“笨蛋，我才不想见到你，”韦伯生气地咕哝道，“还有你会弄坏人类的房子。”但或许这是自迪卢姆多之后唯一对他流露善意的同类，即便他们刚才发生的事情很奇怪。  
“是吗，你喜欢人类？”伊斯坎达尔觉得有趣，眼前的绿龙不喜欢强大的同类却喜欢如蝼蚁的人类。  
“是的。”韦伯淡淡地回答，他知道自己的回答很奇怪。  
“你可真是头怪龙，”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，龙的笑声更像是雷鸣，“那余会飞慢点的，我们下次见。”说着红龙就飞走了，他的两翼重新扇动，只是这回变得温柔许多。腾空一跃，便飞上了数百米的高空，如流星般重新划过了天际。

——————  
后记

一群勇者接到一个120级的精英任务，当他们沿着卷轴上的指引来到那处洞窟时只看到了一只绿龙，等级是100级。任务要他们获得绿龙的逆鳞，那是能够恢复一切生命的至宝，这对于已经120级的勇者们来说没有多少困难。

随着刀枪剑戟和魔法的攻击，绿龙很快就奄奄一息，正当勇者们感到任务即将完成时，一只巨大的红龙从天空中俯冲下来，它的口里喷射着熊熊的火焰，顷刻间四周都沦为火海。

红龙的等级远在勇者们之上，人类这才意识到为何获得100级绿龙的逆鳞会被列为120级精英任务，愤怒的红龙不间断地喷射火焰，他的利爪将近处的战士与骑士击飞，撕咬着他身边的治疗牧师与萨满，空中的炎焰灼烧着远处的法师与猎人。

当一切都结束时，已经没有活着的人类留下。红龙回头看了眼倒在身边的绿龙，它身上满是伤口，有些还止不住地流血。红龙带着绿龙飞离了这里。从此附近的村庄再也没有山神的庇佑，大量更低等级的魔物将山林占领。

这是人类书卷上有关龙的最后一次确切记载。


	2. Chapter 2

当韦伯被他从山林里救出来到岛上时几乎已经气绝。所幸绿龙天生有着强大的自我恢复能力，获得救治之后得以幸存了下来。他在群岛外围的某个岛屿上以休眠的方式静养，这样沉睡的持续了近50年。

绿龙的逆鳞能治疗世间一切疾病，甚至能够起死回生，故而一片逆鳞便价值连城。导致绿龙成为人类的首要屠龙目标，这也是为何当时勇者们会不顾村民的阻拦进入山林讨伐韦伯。绿龙天性温顺不善战斗，他们在短短200年的时间里惨遭人类屠杀，从庞大的族群衰减到只有不到100只的数量。

迪卢姆多作为族群中少有的擅长进攻与防卫的绿龙，近百年来一直担负着保卫族群的工作。对韦伯在成年后的离家出走他一直极为担心，后伊斯坎达尔曾来到他们的居住地告知了韦伯的下落与情况。爱护弟弟的兄长虽然想亲自将弟弟接走，但因为族群形势严峻无法抽身前往。

红龙王伊斯坎达尔则带领着他的族群生活在世界中心的群岛上，这里被迷雾笼罩，距离人类生活的大陆相隔数百万公里，难以靠船只到达。群岛上不止有红龙还有他招募的其他龙类，龙群们一同在这片群岛生活了近400年，与人类毫无联系。伊斯坎达尔曾邀请绿龙王肯尼斯带领族群搬到群岛居住，却被天生好强的龙王拒绝。如今绿龙族群居住在世界极北的一片雪域，天气寒冷人类无法轻易靠近。

其他龙类虽然没有遭到如此残暴的屠杀，却或多或少地因为龙本身的价值被捕获成为人类的坐骑或是杀害取得他们身上有价值的部分。龙类的生活空间正在不断衰减，而人类的强取豪夺却不曾消减。

人类不分青红皂白的屠龙行动愈演愈烈，他们开始尝试穿过极寒的冻土，突破海上的迷雾来到龙的栖息地。虽然依照他们现有的科技条件目标确实难以实现，但让伊斯坎达尔担心的是，当人类真的成功之后，龙类与人类之间必定爆发一场大战。双方会持续战斗，直到一方彻底倒下。龙类虽然强悍，但从一枚龙蛋到成长为一条成龙便要花费100年的时间。而人类，十几年就可以。

不知过去了多少个寒暑，当韦伯再次睁开他那双灰绿色的眼睛时，眼前是一片郁郁葱葱的树林。他大概记得伊斯坎达尔将他从一片火海中带走，而眼前的森林与自己曾经居住的地方完全不一样。这里的空气湿热，树叶厚实宽阔，花朵有着馥郁的气味。一头成年龙类的苏醒给岛屿带来了极大的动静，动物们试探性地向温和的绿龙靠近。林精们最为活跃，有几只飞到他的眼前，在他的鼻尖起舞。

韦伯苏醒的消息很快由精灵们传达给了红龙王。伊斯坎达尔像是松了口气般打了个鼻息。此时和他在一起的是同为红龙的赫费斯提翁兄妹，性格沉稳的兄长像王道了恭喜，而活泼的妹妹却显得不大高兴。

倒不是她对韦伯本身有多少敌意，而是她对伊斯坎达尔的了解便猜想到之后他们的王一定会把族内的事务抛在一旁，自己跑去和那头绿龙黏在一块。庞大的族群意味着每天有数不清的工作，而他们兄妹绝对是这件事情的最大受害者。

不出她所料，伊斯坎达尔以极快的速度将工作丢给了他们，便飞往了韦伯的所在地。

“小子，你终于醒了。”伊斯坎达尔降落时看到韦伯正在湖边与林精们聊天，他的鳞甲又恢复到初见时一样泛着墨绿色的光泽。细长优雅的尾巴在地上来回扫动。

韦伯眨着眼睛看着眼前的红龙王，自从第一次相见以后对方便隔三岔五来找自己，他不知道他们之间算是什么关系，而这种暧昧不清的事情他向来难以启齿去开口询问，“精灵们把事情都告诉我，”韦伯摇了摇他细长的脖子，“谢谢你。”想到对方将自己从一群人类的攻击中救下来，又不辞辛劳地将自己带到这片岛屿养伤，韦伯对他充满了感激。

“这有什么，小子。”在伊斯坎达尔看来韦伯的道谢显得很是多余，他用巨大的爪子揉了揉对方的头，他们之间差了几米的高度，这个动作总让伊斯坎达尔觉得眼前的韦伯还是个小鬼。

“啊，笨蛋蜥蜴不要摇我。”韦伯想要伸爪子去拍掉对的手，却被摇得有些晕，把握不好平衡。

远处是偷偷跟过来看戏的托勒密，与被他抓来的赫菲。

“赫菲，这小子敢叫老大笨蛋蜥蜴。”托勒密是只白龙，他与伊斯坎达尔在幼龙期的一次龙族聚会上熟识，成为了要好的至交。

“傻子，那还不是仗着伊斯坎达尔宠他。”赫菲翻了个白眼，生为一只剽悍的成年雌性红龙，一般的雄龙都拿她没辙。而韦伯这种瘦小的雄龙更是不在她的眼里。

苏醒后的韦伯在这片群岛住了十几年，性格孤僻不合群的他一直独自居住在这座偏远的岛屿上，即便这里的龙类不像自己的亲族一样特别关注自己，但他们的眼神多多少少让韦伯感到不适。

一日他们一同在林间打盹，聊起未来的住处韦伯说道，“我想回去，比起同族我还是更适合和人类生活在一起。”

“人类上次差点杀掉你。”想到当时的场面伊斯坎达尔都觉得背脊发凉，若是他晚到一步，或许见到的便是一具被蜕去龙鳞的尸体。

“我可以变成他们的样子，这样他们就不会发现我是龙。”韦伯说道，他原来常这样做，变成人类男性的样子，混到人群里。在城镇里吃美味的食物，翻阅人类的故事书，或是享受柔软的羽绒床铺。

“和同族在一起有什么不好？”伊斯坎达尔问道，他对人类抱有敌意，有太多龙类因他们的贪婪而丧命。

“至少人类不会用嘲笑或者怜悯的眼神看着我。”韦伯说得很自然，从他出生之日起这两种眼神便伴随到他成年，还有一种便是生父肯尼斯那冰冷漠不关心的。

他们的对话停在了这里，“或许你可以再考虑考虑，余不想见到你再次落入危险。”伊斯坎达尔委婉地表达了自己的态度，他很少这样，在他口中向来只有行与不行。但这些韦伯都是不知道的，他被红龙王耐心温柔地对待。

与此同时，龙仿佛彻底消失了大陆上。人类联合矮人将战争转向了兽人与精灵，双方为了大陆上的生存空间在几十年的时间里打得不可开交。终于精灵王派出使团前往红龙所在的群岛，遥远的距离对于精灵们而言也可谓是长途跋涉。伊斯坎达尔接见了使团却拒绝了对方邀请参战的提议。

“若您拒绝，那将来就极有可能是龙族独自面对人类的侵略。”使团的代表忿忿地说道。

“精灵，你们也不过200年的寿命，而龙能活上至少千年。”伊斯坎达尔说得很平淡，“若是人类真的能到达这里，那他们面对的也会是余的炎火。”

“他们已经有了弓弩火枪，再过十几年他们会创造出更可怕的武器，到时候即便是龙的鳞甲也会被他轻易击碎。到时候龙王，您就得在冥府与我们面前相见了。”

“...”使者说得在理，他们与人类的联系断绝了太久，甚至不到现在人类的世界是怎样的景象。

“或许我们应该谈和。”说话的欧迈尼斯，他是被伊斯坎达尔从人类手里救下的黑龙。作为岛上唯一一只黑龙，他的处境和韦伯略有相似，现在担任着红龙王的秘书官。

“人类根本不讲道理！”若只是矮人或许还有和谈的余地，可精灵对人类的信任已经彻底破裂。

“或许应该先回大陆看看实情。”坐在一旁的韦伯本不想发表意见，但他自己和人类和平相处了100多年，他相信人类之中还有良善存在。而他的发言让场上的目光都朝向了自己，有些不习惯地他拧开了头。

“你倒是说得容易，”赫菲嗤笑道，“怎么了解？”

“变成人类的样子。”对于提问韦伯倒是坦然，说话间他便幻化成了人类的模样全身赤裸，墨绿色的鳞甲变成黑色的长发披散在苍白的皮肤上，灰绿色的眼睛细长被浓密的睫毛覆盖。

“这么弱，你拿什么自卫？”对于眼前这个还不及一个前爪高的柔弱模样，赫菲更是觉得好笑。

“你不去招惹他们，他们又怎么会伤害你？”韦伯反问道，他不知为何与赫菲的相处总是如此争锋相对。

“大家都累了，不如明日再谈吧。”少有地伊斯坎达尔打了个圆场，赫菲只是哼了一声，她自然知道龙王是回护韦伯的。

到了晚上，伊斯坎达尔与韦伯独处时又谈起了白天的话题。“告诉余，你是不是想借此离开这里。”他红色的眼睛笔直地注视着眼前的绿龙。

韦伯沉默了半响，找不到任何借口，才回答，“是。”

他的回答显然让伊斯坎达尔十分失望，红龙没有再说什么，直接离开了。

次日，韦伯的提案获得了通过，但只有他独自与精灵去大陆，他们计划潜入人类的王国，用3年的时间得出答案。在韦伯离开时伊斯坎达尔没有出现，他想自己或许再也见不到对方了。毕竟自己拒绝了对方的挽留，带着些许伤感他回想起了与对方相处的时光，想到自己的任性妄为，心里只剩下了愧疚与歉意。

他跟着精灵们来到了他们的领地，此时他已经幻化成了半人类的形状，头上的龙角与尾巴宣告着他的身份。精灵们为他提供了衣服，并惊讶于他对人类世界的了解。韦伯只是笑了笑。他们计划让韦伯伪装成一名云游法师，借此混进入人类王国的贵族圈内。


	3. Chapter 3

精灵王任命了自己的旁系族亲格蕾与他一同前往人类王国，期间扮演着他的内弟子的角色。格蕾才刚成年，这是她第一次见到龙，眨巴着那双绿色的眼睛好奇地看着韦伯。下意识地想要伸手去触摸那对漂亮的龙角，却又在下一秒意识到自己的失礼，拉低了自己的兜帽不敢在抬起头。

“Lady，你不用介意。”韦伯安慰着少女，他低下身子到一个与少女平齐的视角，才发现对方有着与精灵王相似的容颜。

被人看到脸，格蕾更加紧张地拉低了帽檐，似乎要将整张脸藏起来才好。韦伯没有追问重新站直了身子，只是说了句“Lady，我们出发吧。”

近百年来人类抓捕贩卖兽人，因为他们身体健壮，性格温厚，甚至可以说是任劳任怨。他们是奴隶贩子手上最廉价的商品，被人类当作牲畜一般对待。而精灵则是因为人类不断地开垦森林导致栖息地不断减少，加上天生动人的容颜被被人类当作玩物，为了生存与荣耀精灵与兽人联盟。

他们离开了精灵的驻地，在兽人的帮助下向双方交战的边界靠近。一路上兽人向韦伯解释了战争的起因。那是十年前的一起惨案，一群兽人奴隶杀害了一个贵族家庭上上下下十数口人，原因则是无法忍受贵族的长期虐待。人类为此对兽人采取了极端残忍的报复，一夜之间人类王国里的兽人奴隶全部变成罪犯，抓捕并当即处死。有一部分兽人侥幸逃了出来，回到了故土与族人团聚，并将人类的行径公之于众。

双方的战争便打响，起初因为精灵和兽人的合作，人类出于弱势。但人类却在中途以共享森林开采权的条件拉拢了矮人。精于工艺的矮人为人类提供了先进的火枪，与巨大的攻城设备，战局再次逆转，双方僵持不下。

韦伯听着这段往事，眼前的土地已经弥漫着血腥与硝烟，他紧皱眉头此时已经到了边境处。“先生我只能送你们到这里，之后的道路只能靠你们自己了。”领路的兽人少年在一处悬崖与他们道别，他可以化身为狼有着灵敏的嗅觉与远在同族之上的力量，他的腰间配着两把弯刀。

“谢谢，祝你回去的路上平安。”韦伯向对方道谢，领着格蕾从悬崖上一跃而下，朝着人类王国的所在地前进。

韦伯的法力储备在龙的水平里算是末流，但对于人类而言他的法力已经站在了大法师的水平。此时他们已经经入了人类王国的中心贸易城市，桑德拉，这里是贸易的中心同时也是消息的聚集地。韦伯已经彻底幻化为人类的模样，黑色的长发与苍白的肌肤，加上绣有神秘花纹的长袍所有人都会认为他是个年轻法师。而格蕾作为妖精服侍于韦伯身侧更加显示出韦伯是个法力高强的法师。

他们本想搜集完情报以后再做下一步打算，却未曾想到只在桑德拉住了两天便有人找了过来，确切的说是有龙找了过来。

那是位看起来还未成年的小姐，自称是莱妮斯.埃尔梅罗.阿齐佐尔缇。应当是韦伯离开绿龙群体后才出生的孩子，她有着一双狡黠的蓝色眼睛，从一见面就像是要拆穿韦伯一般。

“看来离家出走可能是绿龙的天性呢，兄长大人。”她从善如流地坐在了韦伯对面，享受着杯中的红茶。

“离家出走只能针对你这种未成年幼龙，我离开的时候已经是成龙了。”韦伯说得义正言辞，但他知道这一听就是狡辩。

“嘿嘿，兄长大人您可一点都不像迪卢姆多哥哥描述得那样呢。”莱妮斯笑了起来，她得嘴角勾着漂亮得弧度。

“所以，你来找我干什么？”听到对方提起的名字韦伯更是头疼，便不耐烦地岔开话题，询问对方来意。

莱妮斯放下了手中的茶杯，她因为天生性格的缺陷与亲族合不来，在族内也没有朋友，便在10年前离开了族群。一直以人类的样貌居住在这个王国。现在她打着埃尔梅罗的名号进入了人类的贵族圈，以寻求长生术的方式骗取着他们的财宝。原本只想着借此一生一世过上衣食无忧的生活，却未曾想到人类已经开始计划穿越冻土。

她不知道人类是如何找到绿龙的踪迹，或许只是瞎猫碰上死耗子。虽然现在的条件他们还不可能实现目标，但再过上两三代人或许就会成功。她企图联系同族却因自己还未成年没有多少法力，若是突然离开也会让人类起疑。她在几日前通过林精得知了韦伯打算潜入人类王国的消息，便自己找上了们来寻求合作。

“所以你就用自己蜕的皮忽悠他们？”龙在幼年期每隔几年都会蜕皮，它们在人类眼里是比逆鳞更可贵的无价之宝。

“都是假货。”莱妮斯窃笑着，绿龙的蜕皮甚至能让已经腐烂得只剩下白骨的尸体重新复生并获得近200年的寿命，她又怎么会让自己的蜕皮若是落入人类手里。

“说点别的，你想怎么合作？”对方精明的样子让韦伯厌烦，未曾想到自己竟然会有如此性格的幼妹。

“如你所见，我现在也大小也是个君主，但还未成年很多人类的政务我无法干涉。”这么说着莱妮斯用蓝色的眼睛盯着韦伯，“所以，我亲爱的哥哥，请您来做我的代理人吧。作为君主.埃尔梅罗阁下觐见国王陛下，之后我们可以一点点把这个国家的实权拿到我们的手里，到时候要想停战也不过是签个字的事情。”她又勾开了那种笑容，仿佛人类不过是简单操控的棋子，一切不过是场象棋游戏。

“...”莱妮斯的发言让韦伯吃惊，他们本来还计划着要花上些功夫才能进入上流社会。

韦伯答应了莱妮斯的合作，只是在埃尔梅罗后面加上了二世的后缀，莱妮斯虽然觉得有些多余，但韦伯一直觉得埃尔梅罗只能用来称呼自己那位高贵冷漠的父亲。一切都显得过于顺利让韦伯甚至有些怀疑，但莱妮斯确实是头绿龙无疑，她即便再恶劣也不会坑害自己的同族。一个月以后韦伯便以莱妮斯的兄长，云游法师的身份出现在了王国的首都——凯普。国王是个年逾五十的中年男性，脸上已有老去的皱纹，黑色的头发里夹杂着些许银丝，却依旧威严。

官样文章的对话没有多少新意，索然无味地结束了觐见以后韦伯回到了埃尔梅罗的庄园。他在御前随意展现了两个幻术，便让在场的人惊叹不已，不过十几日便有各式各样的贵族找上门来。阿谀奉承，巧言令色，韦伯向来讨厌贪婪的人类，他微笑着听取对方的愿望，假意为对方考虑实则窃取他们的财产，这样的行径与莱妮斯的可谓异曲同工，两人虽然处不来却合作地亲密无间。

空闲的时候韦伯喜欢到市区里转悠，他与旧城区一家书店的老板结识，对方是个叫琼斯的老实人。每每有新书都会寄到埃尔梅罗的府上，他会将细致地包在一起避免书脚被挤压变形。韦伯会多支付一个银币作为小费，而一个银币对于一个普通人而言却可以抵上好几日的开销。一来二去两人熟了，对方还会帮他去寻找一些二手书。韦伯曾经居住的洞穴里便有好多旧书，可随着岁月的流逝当他再回去时那些书早已受潮氧化，轻轻一碰便成了纸屑。他只得循着当时阅读的记忆描述，即便是这样琼斯也奇迹般地帮他找到了两本。

一日他依旧在市区闲逛，龙的天性使他喜欢那些晶莹剔透的摆件，他总是要在玻璃制品店的门口站上好久。起初他会忍不住买上一些，但回去又要忍受莱妮斯的揶揄，几回下来便只能像现在这样如孩童看着心爱的玩具般看着沿街橱窗里的各式各样的工艺品。

店铺的老板认得他，最开始还想招揽生意后来全当他是个性格古怪的绅士不再搭理。这倒让韦伯轻松了很多，有时候他会在对面的咖啡馆坐一个下午，靠着龙超凡的视觉隔着一条街静静欣赏。他静静守护自己的这个小爱好，小心翼翼地不要被莱妮斯发现，以免那位以作恶为乐的小姐再想出什么鬼点子来。

而跟着他的格蕾却一直安静，她喜欢读书，渐渐地也沉迷于人类编写的故事之中。她从人类的历史中得知精灵曾有一段与人类和平相处的岁月，那时候人类还居住在森林里。他们弱小无知，当时的精灵王帮助了人类，教授他们一些必要的知识。后来人类羡慕精灵的魔法，可精灵王却不愿意传授给人类，双方的关系出现了嫌隙。而后人类搬出了森林，在平原搭建房屋形成村落，与精灵们断绝了来往。

而这段历史在精灵的世界是被隐去的，精灵们只知道人类背叛了精灵，离开了森林。

“师傅，人类到底是怎样的生物？”格蕾问着面前的韦伯，她敬仰眼前的绿龙，数百年的阅历使他比自己遇到的任何生物都睿智，同时他又愿意耐心地回答自己无知的问题。

“和我们都一样。”韦伯回答的很平淡，“会愤怒，会悲伤，会喜悦。”

“竟然一样，为什么我们要斗争呢？”在人类世界的生活使她有了不一样的看法，人类不全像她以为的那样凶恶。就像刚才店里的老板娘还亲切地询问她是否想尝尝刚出炉的蛋糕。

“因为大陆的资源是有限的，想要生存繁衍就要尽可能地占据资源。”韦伯顿了顿，“400年前精灵和矮人爆发过一场战争，那个时候矮人想要采取山林中的矿石，进而加工为珠宝和金属器皿，刀枪弓箭，可大量开采使得水土流失，泥石流冲毁了精灵的家园。”

格蕾眨了眨她绿色的眼睛，她的确知道精灵与矮人之间的纠葛，却不知道其中的原因。

“后来，绿龙王出面调停了，”说得便是肯尼斯，他战胜了所有兄弟从父亲手里接任龙王的位置，“精灵答应矮人进山开采，但必须在一个适当的范围内，而这个范围则有林精决定，因为林精能够听懂树木的语言。”肯尼斯的决定受到了双方的认可，之后历代的矮人王都与绿龙王交好，甚至在人类屠龙最为严重的几十年里帮助绿龙逃避人类的猎杀。

“所以这次也是为了资源？”

“是的，Lady。”韦伯喝完了杯中的红茶，“信仰，荣耀，种族，一切都是借口，来哄骗每一个个体加入这场资源的战争。”

他们的对话没有继续，咖啡馆的门被人推开，随着老板娘欢快地一声“欢迎光临。”一个高大的男人走了进来。比正常人类都高大结实的身材，成套的西装也无法遮挡健壮的身材。红色的头发与胡须连成一片，红色的眼睛如火焰一般明亮。他爽朗地要了一杯咖啡与烤牛肉，便朝着韦伯走来，并毫不介意地在他的正对面坐下，用大手撑着毛茸茸的脑袋笔直地注视着韦伯灰绿色的眼睛。

这是他们来到人类王国以后第二次被龙找上门。

格蕾对男人的擅自闯入而紧张，下意识地握紧了藏在袖子里的武器。但韦伯的神色却不寻常，与其说是紧张倒不如说是羞怯。那张向来不动神色的脸，由白转红，眼睛开始躲闪。让格蕾开始怀疑起两人的身份。

“小子，余若不寻汝，汝便要躲一世？”男人开口了，他的人类语说得很古怪，夹杂着很多古语。


	4. Chapter 4

韦伯慌了，他从未像现在这样想要逃跑又想要靠近眼前的人。伊斯坎达尔，出现在他的面前。他曾经对他们的重逢有千百种设想，却未曾想到他会变成人形主动出现在自己面前。他心里的羞愧与思念交织在一起，明明他们只不过分开了几个月，却让自己觉得与对方分别了那么久。久到他需要克制住自己的所有冲动，才能让自己不在公共场合扑到对方怀里。这的确有违他的常性，他感到自己的脸颊前所未有地高热，他第一次感到人类身形的不便，没有了鳞甲的保护，他的羞怯被展露无遗。  
韦伯张了张嘴想要说些什么，但开口时却哑了。  
伊斯坎达尔见到眼前的绿龙笑了起来，他想要亲吻对方柔软的嘴唇，却怕这样的场合让对方羞恼。  
那晚韦伯的回答的确让他失望，但事后他想了很多。他理解韦伯的心情，龙族对于力量和魔力有着天然的追求，设身处地考虑韦伯的处境后他逐渐能理解韦伯的选择。之后伊斯坎达尔又考虑了大陆的战局，龙的力量太过强大，若是人类最后与龙掀起战争，那整个大陆的生灵都会覆灭，而那时他们的栖息地也会遭到严重的破坏。

和谈的确是双赢的出路，他将族内的事务交给了欧迈尼斯，不顾赫菲的反对动身离开了群岛。伊斯坎达尔先飞往精灵王的住处，得知了韦伯之后的行程并幻化成了人类的样貌。阿尔托莉雅对他的突然来访并不奇怪，像是预料到一切似地为他准备了衣物与武器等一应物品。又在狼人少年的指引下来到了他们分别时的悬崖，已经很近了，伊斯坎达尔能感受到这篇土地上有龙的痕迹。  
他一个月前来到开普，这里有浓郁的属于绿龙的气息。他以骑士的身份混入了亲卫队，毕竟他一个人便轻松地解决了好几个人的围攻。通过亲卫队的消息他得知首都的确新来了位法师，法力强大性格又和善已经快被贵族门踏破了门槛。他原本想趁着夜色潜入对方的宅邸确认身份，却没想到在闲散的午后直接见到了本人。  
韦伯的样子与他在群岛上幻化的无二。长长的头发被打理得垂顺柔软，泛着墨绿色的光泽，苍白的皮肤在阳光的照射下可以看到一层细腻的绒毛。伊斯坎达尔想都没想就走了进来，毫无疑虑地坐在对方面前，他知道韦伯不会拒绝自己。

在这沉默对视的间隙里老板娘端上香浓的咖啡与刚烤熟的牛排。伊斯坎达尔从善如流地拿起刀叉切割，仿佛他原本就很擅长这些。  
“你的人类语过时了。”韦伯勉强开口。  
“为何，余这般说了几百年。”伊斯坎达尔毫不在意，他没有告诉过韦伯，在他刚成年的时候也因为好奇混入过人类族群。

那时候人类刚离开森林，在平原见到巨龙的人类惊恐万分。而后人类与巨龙和平相处了100多年，龙教会人类使用魔法，人类逐渐开始能够像精灵一样施法，并将龙视为神一般的存在，为了与精灵的魔法作为区分人类将龙教会他们的知识称为法术。  
作为肉体凡胎他们无法像精灵一样直接从空气中提纯法术微粒，只得从珍贵的宝石里获取能源。他们向居住在大山里的矮人购买金属刀具与珠宝钻石，昂贵的开销使得只有贵族才能够学习法术。与此同时源源不断的订单需求使得矮人加大了矿石的开采，从而造成了矮人与精灵的战争。  
之后人类发现过于庞大的巨龙的确会在不经意间就毁坏人类的住所，人类起初向龙抱怨过，可对于龙而言它们实在太小了。无可奈何的龙群最后不得不与人类保持距离，他们发现数百万公里的海面上有一片群岛，那里只有林精与动物栖息，于是龙类便开始逐渐搬离大陆。  
对于龙类的离开人类起初很慌张，他们不断乞求龙留下，但巨龙认为彼此体型悬殊应当分开，并将大陆留给了人类。再后来人类发现了龙身上的神力，包括龙的逆鳞，牙齿，骨头。人类变得疯狂，忘记了曾经的崇拜，开始猎杀龙类，这便是之后屠龙的起源。

“听起来像是个老头。”韦伯嘟哝了一句。  
伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，他大快朵颐地吃着盘中的美味，百年来人类的饮食得到了长足的发展，从曾经只能炙烤到现在有了各式各样的烹调。伊斯坎达尔在变为人类的一个月里好好地享受了一番，他龙的胃袋永远都吃不饱，虽然这些食物对于龙而言没有任何必要。

伊斯坎达尔与韦伯回到了埃尔梅罗的住所，晚上他躺在了巨大而柔软的床上。亲卫兵的宿舍可没有如此宽敞的床铺，他侧躺在床上，惬意地靠着柔软的枕头，将韦伯抱在怀里。两人都恢复到半龙的形态，露出头上的龙角和尖尖的耳朵，布满着鳞甲的尾巴交缠在一起。  
他们交换了一个吻，学着人类的样子，那双宽大温暖的手捧着他的脸，厚实的嘴唇含着他的，吮吸，啃咬。伊斯坎达尔显得格外熟练，仿佛他本就是个人类。韦伯不禁在想，他是不是曾经也这样和谁一起过，对方是谁？人类？抑或是精灵？  
“啊！”正这么想着，嘴上突然传来一阵疼痛，吃疼的韦伯下意识地大叫出声。他瞪了对方一眼想问他犯什么神经，可那双红色的眼睛却责备地看着他。  
“小子，这种时候你还走神。”显然他那半刻的神游被对方发现了。  
韦伯没说话，只是不满地又瞪了对方一眼，虽然在伊斯坎达尔眼里那双灰绿色的眼睛怎么也不像是会生气。于是舔了舔咬重了的地方，继续吻了起来。这回舌探入了口腔，人类的舌太短了，伊斯坎达尔索性恢复成原来的样子，长长的信子便整个缠绕住对方的舌。  
蛮横的吻不断掠夺着韦伯口腔里的空气，缺氧使他的脸潮红一片。最后分开时他已经几乎失了力气，扶着对方的胸口大口地呼吸着氧气。

伊斯坎达尔因刚才的长吻魇足，爱人口腔里的甜美让他成瘾。他的下身已经变成类龙的模样，健硕布满鳞甲拖拽着长长的尾巴，尾根部那对半阴茎已经从阴茎囊里出来，胶原体的柱身肿胀翘立。  
韦伯被眼前的景象吓到了，他可不想用人类的肌肤去撞击那些坚硬的鳞甲，可伊斯坎达尔没有给他反抗的机会，一双大手将他抱起，他的双腿被打开，大腿挂在强健的小臂上。这样的姿势能让他的后穴尽可能的打开，即便如此还是无法吃入伊斯坎达尔粗大的性器。  
红龙把人抱下床，来到一面全身镜前。失去依靠的人只能用手抱着对方的脖子，胸口的乳粒因寒冷翘立，蹭着炽热的胸膛。伊斯坎达尔空出一只手对那紧闭的穴口进行扩张，粗糙的手指只能浅浅地进去一节，那小穴像是抗拒般收紧。怀里的人挣扎着，虽然这个姿势他是背对着镜子，但光是用脑子想象镜面里的情景就足以让他羞耻。  
“唔，不要...”他在红龙的怀里撒娇般磨蹭，后穴的异物感让他难受。可伊斯坎达尔没有放过他，食指缓缓往里推入，湿热的肠肉包裹着他的手指，向下摁压怀里的人便发出好听的呻吟。这和龙的时候全然不同，怀里人类模样的韦伯更加柔软甜美。  
伊斯坎达尔透过镜子清晰的看到韦伯的后穴一张一合地吃着他的手指，那里还不曾使用过，生涩地吞吃着侵犯它的手指。当那里被他的手指搅动得软烂，怀里的人也彻底失了力气，如抱着浮木般抱着他的脖子，仰着头小嘴微微张开，露出舌尖。他渴求伊斯坎达尔的亲吻，红龙王满足的伴侣的愿望，他们吻着，渡换着彼此的气息，涎液从嘴角滴落，滑过下巴，脖子，坠落在锁骨上。

当伊斯坎达尔的手指撤出后穴时那里因突然的空虚而瘙痒，龙的一根半阴茎抵在穴口，硕大的龟头准备碾开那里。他们一直在镜子前，伊斯坎达尔像是欣赏着名画一般看着镜子里的他们。双手将臀瓣掰开，乳白色的阴茎抵着股沟里那红艳的穴口，硕大的龟头在附近磨蹭，让怀里的人变得难耐。  
“唔，想要...”他很少主动，这样的话已经是最大限度的撒娇。  
龙王自然满足他的爱侣，龟头碾开穴口，酥麻的快感便从尾骨附近传递上来，他的身体开始颤抖，满足感一寸寸地填满他的身体。韦伯黑色的长发垂在背上，发梢磨蹭着肌肤，微微发痒。韦伯仰着头继续索吻，他第一次知道唇与唇交叠能换来如此美妙的体验，一切对他而言都太过新奇，但伊斯坎达尔的熟练却让他心里泛起一丝酸楚。  
这种酸楚并不陌生，随着他们的熟悉愈发强烈，绿龙大部分时间都会假装不去在意，毕竟他的爱人是高贵的龙王，过去，现在，讲来都会有不同的雌性向他靠近。没有人可以抗拒他的征服，包括绿龙自己，他未曾说过但他的身体已经沉溺于王的温情。  
但绿龙未曾想到即便不是龙的模样这份酸楚还是会找到他，让他在甜美的爱欲之中品尝，甚至比以前的更为酸涩。这样想着他的心变得更加酸涩起来，那双灰绿色的眼睛，仰望着眼前的人，他红色的头发红色的眼睛，如火焰般将他燃烧殆尽。

毫无自觉地韦伯哭了出来，他的身体因对方的进入而满足，可他的心却有一块彻底缺失。他主动地在龙王的怀里蹭动，龙类的鳞甲将他苍白的肌肤磨蹭的泛红，甚至要磨出血来。人类的阴茎被坚硬的甲片蹭得生疼，却硬着。  
伊斯坎达尔感受到了怀里人的异样，他过分的主动，眼睛蒙着浓重的水雾，他的表情里是对自己的爱，却参杂着不甘与酸楚。龙王停下了动作，抱着怀里的人回到床上。舔舐他眼角的泪水，亲吻他红肿的唇瓣。  
“你怎么了？”龙王问道，他起初以为是分别让他的爱侣变得主动，但眼下怀里的人却没有因为爱欲而幸福，他的表情快要被伤感占据。  
“太过分了，伊斯坎达尔...”韦伯的声音变得哽咽，他讨厌对方的周到，讨厌对方的体贴，讨厌这种经验上的差距，仿佛自己永远是个无知的孩子。酸楚积累成悲伤，悲伤化作愠怒，他抓住对方的手臂，狠狠咬上一口。  
伊斯坎达尔的上身还维持着人类的模样，脆弱的肉体哪里经得住龙类的撕咬，即便韦伯力气不大，龙的利齿很快在他的胳膊上留下了明显的齿痕，甚至被咬出血来。而韦伯混沌的大脑也因为那丝血腥味变得清醒起来。他立刻送了口，只见结实的肌肉上留下一圈圆形的牙印，其中尖锐的獠牙处已经渗出血来。

绿龙慌张了起来，全让忘记对方的半阴茎还在自己的体内。他想坐起身却被红龙紧紧压着，这些小伤对伊斯坎达尔而言不算什么，甚至更像是一种情趣。但龙王对眼前人的心情更为关切，“小子，告诉余，到底怎么了？”他低哑的嗓音凑在韦伯的耳边，而进入对方体内的半阴茎重新开始肏弄柔软的小穴，那里敏感又紧致，包裹着他的柱身。  
后穴肏弄带来的快感让韦伯说不上话，刚才的啃咬让他心里的怨气消了大半，羞耻心又盘踞上来，让他更加难以开口。可龙王不愿意放过他，挺动的速度不断加快，如鞭挞般撞击着最深处，像是要把他顶开。  
韦伯先射了出来，他的阴茎已经被磨蹭的发红，马眼处吐露着白浊的精液。后穴因高潮而收紧，绞着伊斯坎达尔的，肠肉一浪一浪地吸着，龙王发出低哑的叹息声，灼热的精液射在肠壁上烫得人打起抖来。龙的半阴茎不会疲软，即便射完也依旧保持着昂扬的态势，伊斯坎达尔将一根撤出韦伯的身体，那后穴还下意识地往里吸了吸。  
“放心，还没结束呢。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，待到龟头彻底离开后穴，他另一侧的半阴茎已经准备就绪，整个顶入其中。  
“哈～”前所未有的满足感瞬间将韦伯占据，他第一次被人如此迅速地进入填满，小穴里面还残留着伊斯坎达尔的精液，随着另一根半阴茎的进入湿液从穴口挤了出来。那身甜美的呻吟像是烂熟的果实般甘醇，身体已经不由自主地颤动，期待着那根硕大的柱体进一步侵犯他的内里。

伊斯坎达尔的手包裹着韦伯身前的阴茎，人类的在射精完成后便会缩小疲软，他一边肏弄着湿热的后穴一边把玩着身前的玩意。而韦伯则因为双重的刺激彻底失神，粗糙的手掌娴熟地套弄着他的前端，后面的小穴被粗大的性器填满。韦伯曾在人类的书本上读到过交媾的场面，却未曾想到这份愉悦应验到自己身上竟会如此舒适。  
他的呻吟变得放浪，四肢都要被情欲融化，他们一起射了出来。这回他被红龙紧紧地搂在怀里，温暖的拥抱将他身心一起填满。情潮褪去后他感到身体的困倦，顾不上身上的污浊便和对方依偎在了一起。

次日清晨他们一同醒来，  
“余可从未睡过如此柔软的床铺。”伊斯坎达尔感叹道。  
“早和你说过，人类的床很软。”韦伯翻了个白眼，长时间幻化人形对他而言有些困难，在休息的时候他会恢复自己的尾巴与犄角。  
“东西也很好吃，虽然无法从中获取能量。”龙的能量来自于元素，他们无需进食。  
“嗯...”被子里是如此温暖，让喜欢赖床的韦伯重新泛起困意。

伊斯坎达尔摸了摸那张脸，人类的皮肤柔软而有弹性，和龙的皮肤全然不同。指尖残留的触感让他心痒，于是他亲了亲那泛着红晕的脸，用尾巴缠绕着对方的尾巴。  
“你还没告诉余，昨晚是怎么回事。”他想起昨晚韦伯的神情，心里的疑惑一直没有解开。  
“没事。”韦伯红着脸，那样的原因让他万难开口。  
伊斯坎达尔却看出他心里的确有事，尾巴紧紧地缠绕上去，根部开始磨蹭，这是示爱的表示也是情欲的象征。挑逗着韦伯，邀请他在清晨再来上一回。  
“你总是那么熟练。”韦伯小声的呢喃，语气中掺杂着些许不满，但更像是在撒娇。  
“这有什么，余可比你大上许多。”伊斯坎达尔把人抱了起来，面朝着自己放在怀里坐下。  
“我没想到你连这副样子也这么熟练。”韦伯的脸更红了，羞得想要逃跑。  
伊斯坎达尔先是眨了眨红色的眼睛，像是没明白话里的意思。而后看着眼前的人逐渐变得赤红的脸，突然明白过来，他大笑了起来将想要逃跑的人紧紧抱进怀里。“小子，你吃醋了。”  
“我没有！”韦伯大喊道，虽然他的话没有任何底气。  
龙王吻了吻自己的伴侣，向他解释道，“余也和你一样在人类中混过日子，虽然那是好几百年前的事情，那时的人类可比现在开放得多。”  
“所以你也有了人类的伴侣？”那双灰绿色的眼睛看着眼前的男人，里面隐藏着一分审视。  
“不，小子。”红龙王笑着，“只是他们那个时候连房子都不大会建，难免会被余看到而已。”


End file.
